Time Is Of Essence, Like Your Kiss
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: She had to up the ante and finally knew how to do it. Sandlish. Number 6,7 and 8 in Never Take Friendship Personal Series. Chapter 3
1. Tim Is Of Essence, Like Your Kiss

A/N: So I have just under one month to finish this series before Sara leaves for good, and I haven't quite decided if this Sandle series will in fact end up a Sandle series. This fic will seem a little bit out there but I'm trying to keep to real times as much as possible meaning all the cases are the same, Nick is married and Sara and Greg are "together" ( I use that term loosely) where GSR is not. Warrick is single and what not, so basically everything is the same. Minus the kidnapping of course it dampers what I'm trying to shoot for. I own the club they go to, and I own Greg's new "girlfriend" and of course Katie.

Special Appearances by: Nick, Katie and Greg's new girlfriend Becky.

Got this idea while listening to Gimme More by Britney Spears what can I say it's catchy.

And it was either keep it short and sweet or long and boring.

* * *

**Time Is Of Essence, Like Your Kiss**

--

Not one to admit defeat, Sara refused to think of defeat as she saw Greg leave once again in the morning with Becky or something like that. She had to do something he'd never done, up the ante so to speak, she couldn't strip tease again that was too predictable, her clothes couldn't become more racy, she would surely get canned for sure but there had to be something that even he hadn't even thought of doing. Getting a new beau was out of the question because why involve more people than necessary who would expect a full and detailed answer as to why no feelings could get involved.

But shameless flirting never hurt anyone.

The lab held little prospects so it would have to be in an environment that held little hope of her seeing the person the next day or ever again.

Greg had never called in back-up and although she wanted to use the least amount of resources, getting Greg out of the place sans new girlfriend meant he would have to be invited somewhere by someone other than her.

She knew none of his friends outside work, which meant that left Nick, Warrick or Catherine all would need detailed explanations why they were being asked to come out.

But she knew somebody that everyone liked and loved, well one more then the others in fact he married her because he loved her soo much.

Katie.

Flipping through her phone she stumbled across Katie's cell phone, why she had it in here she would never know Greg must have been playing with her phone again but thankful for the time he had spent adding Katie's phone to hers she wouldn't have to go through Nick to get it.

"Katie Stokes" Katie said unaware of who the caller was, and good reason it wasn't like she had Sara's number stored in her cell either. Well Sara didn't know but she did. Greg had given it to her incase she needed to get hold of Nick and Greg wasn't available or something else like that.

"Katie it's Sara Sidle calling"

"What can I do for you?"

"I need a favour no questions asked"

"You're not in trouble are you?" Sara was a little annoyed that Katie would think the only reason she was calling because she was a lawyer and could help her, oh wait that's exactly why she was calling Katie could help her.

"No no, I was just wondering if you'd do something for me"

"As long as it's not illegal or meaning infidelity I'm pretty sure I'm in"

"Great, it's kinda of long"

"Could you give me the condensed version I'm about to go into a meeting" Sara heard shuffling of papers on Katie's end and wondered how she could be so stupid people had day jobs even if hers was at night.

"I need you to get Nick to suggest to Greg he come out with you guys dancing"

"Ha. Nick dance that's funny he won't go for that"

"I kinda need you convince him to"

"I'm not promising you anything I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks Katie"

"Yep" Katie hung up, giving herself a minute or two think why Sara Sidle would randomly call her up and get her to get Nick to ask Greg to go out dancing. She was left in her thoughts until her secretary buzzed through informing that her client had arrived.


	2. Your Black Dress In Dissarray

A/N: I didn't exactly want to leave it there so I'm adding a second chapter the real main reason this one was about to get across.

Yes I know this is a fic about Sara and Greg but there will be parts of Nick and Katie in here too.

* * *

Your Black Dress In Disarray 

**--**

Just as Sara was unlocking her door to come in and sleep for the next few hours, the bonus of working with a top notch lab meant that once a year came a time where every shift was closed down for one night while system and equipment upgrades where ran, surrounding labs dealt with the crimes and processed and left you the workload when you got back. And that's when it had to happen. Tomorrow night. When they all had it off, sure she could invite Catherine and Warrick and such but that just meant getting raised eyebrows from the two and possibly countless others who would show up and see Sara Sidle dancing and having a good time, a rarity if they ever did see one.

Her phone rang, recognizing the number as one she had called yesterday she was glad to hear from her.

"Katie did –

"I need details, where, when stuff like that and you've got about ten minutes, Nick just left to go get milk and yes I know he's a stickular for only liking to get groceries once a week but when I purposely although he doesn't know that, drop it on the floor before he's had his morning coffee or cereal, he has to go get some"

"Oh"

"Time's a ticking" now that she thought about it, it didn't seem like such a good idea, it was stupid. What other option did she have? Like Katie said _Times a ticking _it wasn't long before Greg decided to move on from her once he felt the conquest had been fulfilled which in his opinion already had. So she had mere days before he would call it quits.

"How about The Dunes at 9?"

"That the new one on Clearwater and Burnaby?"

"Ya" Sara heard the front door open, she quickly added in "make sure he comes alone"

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong number" Click. Nick was home.

--

"Who was that?" Nick asked coldly, he was a little grumpy that Katie had dropped the milk on the floor by accident or purpose he really didn't know, all he knew was he hadn't had his morning coffee yet or his Captain Crunch and he was feeling moody.

"It was an accident I grabbed it, and it slipped from my hand, I'm sorry" she pouted at him, her new found talent of puppy dog eyes accompanying her pout.

"Don't worry about it" he sat the milk on the counter away from her but neglected to touch her or come near her for that matter. Not like the last couple of days where he was always touching her.

She watched him as he drank his coffee with the new milk, knowing she needed him a good mood she had to butter him up. Removing the coffee cup from his hand she slipped her hands around him holding tight, breathing in his scent and stepping on tiptoes so he caught a whiff of her shampoo that had always been his undoing before.

"You can spill something of mine if you want" she tried, she was relieved when she saw the corners of his mouth twitch he was trying not to smile.

"I've got something to talk to you about" and she went on to urge him to ask Greg out for dancing.

--

Sara had very little to do on this very day, she thought of ways to try and convince Greg to go out with her if Katie failed, she wasn't worried about Katie getting Nick to do something, he would do anything for her; it was kinda of sweet really but the fact that Greg may not go for the night of dancing and it would be a shame for no one to see the black new dress she had in the back of her closet.

It was a shame really.

Sara received a call shortly after eleven, she could hear water running in the back ground and figured either Katie was in the bathroom pretending to shower or she was close to Nick when he was showering. Three words were only spoken and even then in a quiet hush.

"It's a go" the words brought a smile to Sara's face the black dress would be in a puddle on the floor by tomorrow night's end she was sure of it.

A/N: I'm thinking of doing a POV from Nick and Katie because different things happen.


	3. If This Isn't Love

A/N: The end is near and I'm not actually sure what's going to happen after this is done, cause I really don't feel like being nice with either of them. I don't know I'll get to it when that time comes. Still don't own it.

Special Appearances by: Nick, Katie and Becky and about fifty other extras. It is a bar after all.

I know words are spelt wrong when people are speaking because well they are drunk and even though you think you're saying the right words you prolly aren't. I'm speaking from experience.

I know not my best. More of a filler for the next/last two additions to this series.

* * *

If This Isn't Love This Is The Closest I've Ever Been 

She was there at 8:50pm just to be sure that she could get a good vantage point of everyone walking in. Katie and her had talked again this morning going over details and how Sara would come into play and not once had she asked why she was asked to do this for her. For that she felt relieved and what it was really like to have a friend like that.

Who would do something for the other just because it was asked. That was a true friend. It was two minutes to nine when she received a text that could very well put all the planning and scheming to an end.

We've got a problem. She came with him. 

Becky wasn't supposed to come with them. It had been agreed that Nick, Katie and Greg would pre-drink at the Stokes residence and hitch a cab here. That could mean one of two things either the new girlfriend was the DD or they were in a cab together and there was a slight chance someone had seen it or the third option just came to her, they could be outside waiting to get in.

_9:15pm_

(_Crazy Bitch by Buck Cherry starts_)

Her eyes flew up to meet the door opening in came Katie and Nick, Sara had never seen so much make-up on Katie and to be truthful it looked good on her. Nick looked damned fine to and when Nick shifted to whisper something in Katie's ear she saw Greg and his new girl Becky entering behind them. Katie nods and says something to him and heads straight for her, where the pre designated spot was to meet. Then Nick would come find or pretend to look for her, when he really knew where she was the whole time and BAM Sara would be here saying that Katie invited her, it was time they became friends, any friend of Nick was hers or some bullshit like that.

"She was just there with him on the doorstep" Katie leaned in close trying to explain how Becky fit into the equation.

"That's okay" Sara sipped on her drink letting her eyes wondering over the crowd seeing Nick weave his way through the crowd with two drinks in hand.

(_Man Eater by Nelly Furtado_ _starts_)

Nick hands Katie her drink, she starts sipping immediately no doubt to keep the buzz she had going on, cold air had a habit of doing that to ya, taking away the nice buzz. So did the person you loved show up with someone else that wasn't you.

It wasn't long before Greg and Becky show up and it was properly introduced this time Becky looked like a mix between trailer trash and a playboy bunny. Greg's eyes just remained on Sara's dress or lack there of all the while everyone drank their first couple sips.

Can you say awkward?

The strobe lights begin to shift around as _The Way I Are by Timberland feat. Whoever _begins to play and Katie drags Sara away to dance.

"I thought you said she wasn't going to be here" Greg hollered over the music, Becky looking at the two girls dancing wishing they'd asked her to dance with them.

"I said I wasn't sure" both men keeping their eyes on the respective women who knew what they were doing as they danced around.

"This is going to be one hell of a night" Greg mumbled under his breath before taking a long swig of his beer.

--

_10:37pm_

_(Lovestoned by Justin Timberlake is mid-way through)_

Katie and Sara come back from the dance floor for another drink something that's been happening more frequent as the time went on the more they drank, the more they danced and the more they needed the drinks.

"Come dance with me" Katie whispered into Nick's ear nibbling on his ear, there was no doubt about it he was getting laid tonight.

He chugged the rest of his beer and followed her out to the dance floor as

_10:42pm_

_Buttons by Pussycat Dolls came over the airwaves. _

"Dance with me" she pulled Greg out to the dance floor leaving Becky to guard the table.

"I think you planned this" he said as his hands went to her hips as her back slid against his chest

"What the song or the date?" she grinds into him as he pushes right back into her, to curious onlookers it almost looked as if they were having sex.

"When did you get this?" his hands traveled over the material stopping at all the places he knew would get her going.

"Do you like it?" she turned her arms coming to rest on his shoulders their pelvis grinding against one another.

"I love it" his hands couldn't get over the feel of both her skin and the dress they were like one in the same.

"Does Becky know what we're doing?" she asked sober headed

"Why should she? There's no feelings involved it's purely sex" drinking on an empty stomach was not such a good idea.

"I think I'm going to be sick" she grabbed Katie who was close by and they rushed to the bathroom.

Katie ignored the stares they got as they butted in line and ran to the next available bathroom and holding Sara's hair she rubbed her back as her new found friend puked everything in her guts out.

"What happened?" the music a dull hammering overhead, Sara was about to answer when another bout of nausea came over her and she emptied her empty stomach.

_11:15pm_

Needing air Sara pulled Katie out onto the smoker's patio and she nearly collapsed into the first available chair.

"I think it's time you told me everything" Katie finally said and Sara nodded she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"It all began with Grissom leaving for sabbatical…

--

_12:49am_

"That fucking bastard, I need another drink. Do you want anything?" knowing the clever answer was to say no and head home she nodded.

"Get me something strong" Katie nodded and returned with two drinks and Nick in tow.

"Sorry he has the money and he'll kick Greg's ass won't you?" she puppy- eyed him, his eyes half closed, he wasn't going to make it much longer.

"Yep sure whatever" he finished his beer, seeming to wake up he stood up straight but his hands were on Katie's waist as she stood near Sara.

"He asked where you were when I found Nick, and also some bimbo who was all over this guy" she pointed towards Nick

"I told her I was married, showered the ring and when you didn't come back she didn't believed"

"What did you tell him?" she was suddenly worried

"I told him you'd met some guy and wanted me to stay with you so he wouldn't convince you to come home with him"

"Good"

"My advice to you is we go back in there find the first cutey in there besides my Nicky here and grind up against him until he gets a boner and find someone else, even French if you have to" it was officially everyone was completely drunk and the plan had never sounded so good.

"Make him as jealous as he hurt you" Katie down the rest of her drink slamming it down the table, giggling at the noise and watched as Sara nodded and got up.

"ohhh I get a better idea!" Katie practically screamed, Sara looked back up at her.

"Go find him start being all over him, touch him, kiss him, he's drunk too so it's alright he won't think of takin advantage of you and hell sleep with him and leave him in the morning saying "Tanks for the memories even though they ain't so great" she liked that plan even better.

The three walked back into the bar just as _Gimme More by Britney Spears _started.

"It's Sara bitch" Katie whispered under her breath as she watched Sara pull Greg away from Becky leading him to the middle of the dance floor, and grinding up against him that would have him coming in his pants in no time.

"Nicky lets go I wanna dance" she pulled him along

_--_

Four times Greg had tried to stop Sara from getting so close to him and every time he ended up with her tongue in his mouth, really he was too drunk to care all he knew was that he liked the taste.

"Let's get out of here" he whispered in her ear as she came near him again and she greedily nodded, there was hell to pay in the morning but she'd let her have this one night to herself even if she didn't remember half of it in the morning.


End file.
